


Over Her Heart

by goingtothetardis



Series: The Deckerstar Collection [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: An immediate continuation of The Scene, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer's dress shirt, Post-Episode: s03e06 Vegas with Some Radish, Sharing a Bed, Soft and Fluffy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: When Lucifer asks Chloe why she's wearing one of his shirts, it leads to some unexpected revelations.





	Over Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Like everyone else, 'Vegas with Some Radish' sent me over the edge into flailing fangirl land with regards to Deckerstar. I kept thinking about what Lucifer might think when he realizes Chloe is wearing one of his shirts, and this is what became of that thought. I'm not sure if I quite presented it the way I wanted to, but I hope it works, nevertheless. 
> 
> Thanks to Pella for the read through and giving me a thumbs up. :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

A few minutes into their embrace and the utter bliss of simply holding the detective in his arms, Lucifer realizes the shirt Chloe’s wearing feels oddly familiar under his fingers. 

It’s a crisp cotton, identical to that of his favorite dress shirts. 

He breathes in deeply, and yes– It _is_ his shirt. His cologne is unmistakable. The detective is wearing one of his shirts, and not only that, it’s one he’s already worn. 

Pulling back slightly, his hand trails down Chloe’s arm until it reaches her wrist, and he finds a pair of cufflinks still attached to his shirt. 

“Lucifer?” she asks, the furrow in her brow giving away her confusion. 

Unwilling to let the quiet intimacy of the moment part, he smiles softly. “Nothing to be alarmed about, Detective.”

A faint smile graces her lips at his words, but the worry in her forehead fails to disappear.

“I simply noticed you’re wearing a dress shirt. One of _my_ dress shirts, to be more specific.” Chloe blushes, then tucks her head into his shoulder in apparent embarrassment. “Oh, Detective, do tell.” He’s smirking as he gently nudges her away from his shoulder and can’t help himself as he brushes a stray lock of hair away from her face. 

Chloe groans, hiding her face in her hands, and her reaction piques his curiosity further. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but don’t laugh.” As her hands fall to her lap, she sighs loudly. 

“I promise,” he says, staring at her intently.

“I was really angry, okay? Well, scared and angry.” Cautiously, she meets his gaze, but doesn’t continue.

“Scared? Whatever for?” 

Chloe fiddles with the edge of the blanket for several moments. “Last time you left, Lucifer, I came here hoping to talk about us and what happened with everything, and you were _gone_. Today, I thought you… I thought you left again,” she explains, chewing on her lip. “Like last time.”

His heart breaks at her admission, and he fears he’ll never stop hurting this woman. Lucifer opens his mouth to say something, then snaps it shut a moment later when nothing comes out. Seeming to sense his reluctances to speak, Chloe continues.

“Linda came here with me to see if you’d left for good, but after we found your suitcase in the middle of the room, I got mad, because I thought you’d just found some excuse to run away from me again. _On my birthday._ So Linda suggested we stay, and... A _lot_ of whiskey later I may have raided your closet and pretended to be you.”

Chloe’s cheeks flush with this revelation, but she holds his gaze, challenging him to address the real issue at hand. 

“Detective,” he whispers, and he takes her hands in his. “I don’t think I could leave you again if I wanted to, which I don’t. Today was unexpected. A friend in Las Vegas required my aid, but Ella and I sorted that without too much trouble. I had every intention of being here for your birthday. You deserve the very best.”

He stares intently into her eyes, willing her to accept his words. 

“I promise I won’t leave again, Chloe. I don’t want to,” he says, squeezing her hands. _I can’t._

Chloe huffs out a sigh, and wipes an errant tear off her cheek with the back of her hand. “Okay, I believe you,” she says. “But please, Lucifer, just _tell_ me next time. I just want to know that you’re okay.”

He nods solemnly, then focuses his attention on the necklace still in her hand in an attempt to steer the conversation to less choppy waters. “Would you like me to...” he gestures from the necklace to her neck, and Chloe hands him the chain before brushing her hair to one side and leaning toward him. Lucifer makes quick work of clasping the necklace, and she immediately fiddles with the bullet pendant as soon as the chain is secure around her neck. 

Lucifer’s gaze flits between the necklace and Chloe’s face, and he experiences a rather unfamiliar sensation of happiness, one that’s tied specifically to Chloe Decker. She’s accepted his gift and wears it, understanding the importance of his gift. Perhaps someday she’ll understand the true significance of what she wears, his vulnerability over her heart. 

The moment past, Lucifer changes the subject, focusing on the reason Chloe currently wears an item of his clothing. “Pretending to be me, Detective? I’m not sure anyone but me can manage that.” 

Chloe laughs quietly and pulls her knees to her chest. “Shame you missed it. Only Linda was witness to the best Lucifer impersonator of all time.”

“I will have to pick her mind for every detail,” Lucifer says, desperately wishing he had video footage of the moment. 

“Nope,” Chloe replies. “Tribe code of honor. No spilling the details.” 

Lucifer smiles serenely and shrugs. “I can be _very_ persuasive, Detective.”

Her eyes widen in realization. “Shit.”

“But if you don’t wish for me to know, I won’t ask.” He grins when she sighs in relief. “However, I’ll never say no to a repeat performance.”

Chloe grimaces. “Not likely.”

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes until Chloe yawns. Lucifer studies her face, and it’s clear she needs at least several more hours of sleep. 

“I’ll leave you to sleep,” he says, patting the bed and standing, intending to find someplace else to get some rest. 

“Lucifer, wait,” Chloe says, and grabs his hand before he walks away. 

“Yes, Detective?” 

“Stay?” The single word is accompanied by a deep vulnerability in her gaze. “Not– I mean, you know, just to sleep.” She pauses, then smirks. “No penetration.”

He huffs out a laugh, but the simple request warms his heart. She wants him to stay. Still, though, he hesitates. He’s wronged Chloe more times than he’d like to admit, and he doesn’t feel deserving of such a request. 

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Chloe scoots to the opposite side of the bed, then pats next to her. “Yes.”

He nods. “I’ll be right back.”

Walking through his closet, Lucifer grabs some sleep pants and a soft cotton shirt. He rarely wears anything but briefs (if that) to bed, but he knows that won’t fly with the detective. After changing, he cleans up quickly in the loo before heading back to Chloe. 

She turns to her side once he’s settled in bed, and he follows her movements to face her. 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she says, reaching out to touch his chest. He stills, waiting for clarification. “For coming back and for my gift.”

“It’s my pleasure, Detective. I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

Chloe closes her eyes and pulls the blanket snug around her. Lucifer finds he doesn’t want to shift from his position, content to simply watch at the woman across from him. His hand rests near his pillow, and much to his surprise, Chloe reaches over and places her hand over his before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer drifts to wakefulness at the sound of whispered voices behind him.

“Should we wake them?” a man’s voice asks. Dan, he thinks. 

“No, don’t,” a woman says, someone who sounds suspiciously like Doctor Linda. “Just let them be.”

Vague memories drift in from the night before, and Lucifer realizes that the soft warmth in his arms is none other than Chloe Decker. She’d asked him to stay with her, and he’d obliged. Now, however, he finds himself in a position that Chloe had definitely not agreed to. 

With a great deal of reluctance, Lucifer shifts, struggling to pull his arm away from Chloe without waking her, but much to his surprise, she squeezes his arm to hold him in place. 

“Chloe?” he whispers quietly so the others don’t hear.

“Just… not yet,” she answers.

He stills and relaxes into his bed, squeezing Chloe in his arms once to acknowledge her words. They’ll no doubt face innumerable questions later, but for now, he’s content to linger in this newfound _something_ between him and the detective. 

It’s peaceful and soft, and the intimacy of this moment astounds him. 

_Okay, Dad,_ he thinks. _What now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
